Foxy (Mythos)
Summary Foxy (also fully known as Foxy the Pirate) is an animatronic pirate fox as well as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he will emerge and sprint towards the Office to attack the night guard on any given night if he is not monitored enough or monitored too much through the security camera. Unlike the other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the night guard, depending on how much he is watched or not watched. Like the other animatronics, Foxy will try to forcefully stuff any human spotted after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Appearance FNAF 1 Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. He has yellow eyes, red eyebrows, and three strings of hair from the top of his head. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical fox, Foxy doesn't have a tail. FNAF 2 Withered Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. However, in comparison to Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, or even his brand new counterpart Mangle, Foxy actually seems to be in better shape, since, just like Withered Freddy, the worst damage he has on him are just some huge rips. Unlike some of the aforementioned animatronics, Foxy is not entirely stripped off his costume, nor is he missing his face or any limbs. FNAF 3 The original Foxy's appearance is the same model from the first game with the exception of lacking his ears and body. He is shown as a lamp hung on the top side of a wall in CAM 04. Foxy still appears to have an eye patch, though it appears as if it is left open. A light bulb can be seen shining in his left eye socket. FNAF 4 Nightmare Foxy is a tall, crimson, withered version of the original Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach, jaw, and some parts of his head. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shins down with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His left hand is designed much like Springtrap's and the other nightmare animatronics, although that it is much different than his original counterpart, as Nightmare Foxy's hand is covered by the animatronic suit. The right hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eyepatch, unlike his original counterpart. FNAF World Foxy is a red-colored fox animatronic, unlike his original color crimson, appearing as a smaller version of his counterpart from the main series. The holes on his body are noticeably gone and he also lacks eyebrows and freckles. Similar to his core series counterpart, Foxy has three stray tufts of fur sticking out of the top of his head and similar to Phantom Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, his eyepatch doesn't flip up. Ultimate Custom Night He seems the same from FNAF 1. Behavior FNAF 1 Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting towards the Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. FNAF 2 Foxy's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the night guard from there. Foxy, along with the Puppet, completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him a couple of times while he is there. After doing so, the player must bring up the monitor and Foxy will be gone. It is possible to get rid of Foxy just by shining the light, however that will consume more time and power, thus it is not recommendable. FNAF 3 Phantom Foxy lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly appears standing in front of the box of parts that is present in the Office. If the player does not raise the Monitor before they look at him directly, Phantom Foxy will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of his appearance increases as the week progresses. FNAF 4 Nightmare Foxy becomes active in Night 2 and can be seen in the Right Hallalongside Nightmare Chica or the Left Hall alongside Nightmare Bonnie; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Chica's or Nightmare Bonnie's place, the player can predict this action by hearing fast footsteps, similar to the ones the player hears when the original Foxy runs through the West Hall in Five Nights at Freddy's. Failing to keep Nightmare Foxy at bay will allow him to sneak into the Closet and stay there the whole night, thus making the checking of the Closet necessary, compounding to the player's laborious task of checking the doors and the bed. Ultimate Custom Night Foxy resides in Pirate Cove alongside Bonnie. Like in the original Five Nights at Freddy's, the player must check him (but only if the figurine on the player's desk has changed to him) to slow down his attack, or else he'll escape and reach the office. Once he's reached the office, he will take himself apart and his pieces will be slid in through any open door or vent. Once all of his pieces are in the office, he will reassemble himself and jumpscare the player. Alternatively, Foxy can be removed from the night (and Bonnie, if he's active as well) if the player buys the death coin and uses it on him. Powers and Stats |-|Foxy= Tier: Unknown, at least Ineffable Name: Foxy Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Animatronic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Irrelevant), Immortality (Types 3, 6, and 8; returns as long as Fazbear Entertainment, anything related to it, or memories exist of it), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, can jump good, Rage Power Attack Potency: Ineffable (The strongest out of the four) Speed: Ineffable (Faster than Freddy) Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: A hook, teeth Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown |-|Phantom Foxy= Tier: Unknown, at least Ineffable Name: Phantom Foxy Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Same as before, with Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 9), Fate Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Power Negation, Regeneration (High-Irrelevant), Death Immunity, Soul Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: Teeth, eyes, claws Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown |-|Nightmare Foxy= Tier: Ineffable Name: Nightmare Foxy Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Male Age: A few decades old Classification: Dream Monster Powers and Abilities: Same as before, with Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Resurrection, Dream\Nightmare Manipulation, Death Immunity, Respawning, Reality Warping, Clairvoyance, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Ineffable Speed: Ineffable Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable Durability: Ineffable Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: Hook, claws, teeth, tounge Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Age Users Category:Power Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Sans2345 Pages